


Stormy Night

by akikaze13



Series: NCIS West [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: Ziva can't sleep, because the storm is too loud.
Relationships: Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo & Abby Sciuto
Series: NCIS West [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975498
Kudos: 4





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Gen-Prompt-Bingo 10, Sqare I3: The North Wind Doth Blow.  
> Prequel to Trouble, but works as a standalone.

Ziva was wide awake. Everyone had told her, the night would be loud. The sound of the wind was foreign to her. She grew up in New York and had mostly lived in bigger cities. The strong winds, not hindered by tall buildings, sounded like the howling of wild animals.

She liked this small town in the prairie and her work at the saloon. Her boss was pretty kind. He treated her almost like a sister.

A particular strong gust of wind shook her out of her thoughts. Ziva just knew she wouldn’t get any sleep tonight. She carefully moved out of her bed. Maybe a glass of water would help her settle down.

She lit a candle and carried it with her to the door of her small room. She moved along the hall as silent as she could. She had no intention of waking up the others.

But apparently she wasn’t the only one awake. She could see light spilling out under the first door by the stairs.

As she came closer she could hear muffled voices talking. Nervous she knocked on the door.

The voices inside stopped, then Tony called “Come in.“

Ziva opened the door and entered. Inside she found Tony and Abby, her co-worker curled up together in Tony’s bed.

"Sorry“, Ziva hesitated. "I did not want to intrude.“

Abby smiled at her, even at this late hour in a good mood. "You don’t intrude. Come in. You couldn't sleep either?“

"No. This sound is strange to me. It is difficult for me to settle down.“

"Don't stand there.“ Tony invited her further into his room. “You are free to join us. We were just talking about all and nothing to pass some time.“

Ziva hesitated, but she extinguished her candle and put it on the bedside table. Then she climbed into the bed together with the two others. Abby had scooted into the middle and left her place to Ziva.

Ziva looked at her boss and her co-worker. "You seem awfully comfortable with each other“, she dared to speak up

Tony smiled, while Abby giggled. "We are kind of siblings. At least this is how we see ourselves.“ Tony explained. "We grew up together. My father and Abby’s mom had a twisted affair.“

"We bonded over our grief of them“, Abby said. Glancing at Tony. "He was nine and I ten, when they started things.“

"We kept in contact after they broke up. And when we were old enough we moved away together." Tony pulled Abby into a hug. "She is the only family that counts.“

Ziva looked at them. "This sounds nice. Also, I think you had a better family growing up than I did.“

"I don’t want to believe, you had such a bad childhood“, Abby protested. "Mine was wretched, since Mom couldn’t say who my father was.”

Ziva looked at her bed-mates. She trusted them, as weird as it sounded. Since she had landed on their doorstep, they had been treating her decent to nice.

“My father wanted to sell me for a deal. He wanted information from some mistress and for payment she wanted him to give her me.”

Abby's arms can around her in a hug. Ziva snuggled into them, but she continued with her story. It was freeing in a way to get it all out. And the night had set the mood for such a somber tale.

“I ran away, before he could hand me over, but I was really desperate. What kind of father sells his own child?”

“More than you think”, Tony said softly. My father was trying to do something similar, but luckily my mother's relatives stood up for me this one time.”

Abby gave a huff. “So, I don't know what is better, Bastard-fathers or no father at all.”” She turned to her back, leaving one arm around Ziva. Her other hand reached out to Tony. “The more I hear, the more I think I got lucky.”

“We are the exceptions”, Tony murmured. There are a lot of people out there who have parents who love them and treated them right as kids.

“I think you are right in this one”, Ziva said. “It is just sad none of us had this experience.”

They were laying next to the others in silent, The wind outside had picked up again. 

Tony turned to face the two women. “Can I put out the flame?” he asked. “We could try to get at least some rest for the night.”

“May I stay here?” Ziva asked.

“Absolutely” Abby pulled her closer again. “Make it dark; Tony.”

Tony chuckled and sat up a little bit. He turned down the flame and darkness settled in the room. The three moved to find comfortable positions for themselves without disturbing the other two.

Despite the storm, Ziva felt safe for the first time in a long while. Abby had her tucked into an embrace and Tony was spooning Abby and draping an arm over Zivas's back.

“Good night”, she murmured and got the same sentiment back from two voices.


End file.
